babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
ImageMagick
History, ImageMagick, ...Dr. Pensak had to convince upper management at DuPont....Either way, ImageMagick would not be available today without DuPont transferring the copyright to ImageMagick Studio LLC. ImageMagick was posted to Usenet's comp.archives group on August 1st, 1990. | latest release version = 7.0.1-6 | latest release date = | operating system = Kros-plätform | genre = Imeij mänipyuleiçion | license = Apache 2.0 License | website = }} ImageMagick is a free and open-source software suite for displaying, converting, and editing raster image and vector image files. It can read and write over 200 image file formats. ImageMagick is licensed under the Apache 2.0 license. Features and capabilities The software mainly consists of a number of command-line interface utilities for manipulating images. ImageMagick does not have a robust graphical user interface to edit images as do Adobe Photoshop and GIMP, but does include – for Unix-like operating systems – a basic native X Window GUI (called IMDisplay) for rendering and manipulating images and API libraries for many programming languages. Executing: :display ...on a UNIX-like OS's command line launches the native GUI. Otherwise, images may be edited directly by various command-line parameters without launching a GUI at all. The program uses magic numbers to identify image file formats. For a full list of formats supported, execute: :identify -list format ...via a UNIX-like OS. A number of programs, such as Drupal, MediaWiki, phpBB, and vBulletin, can use ImageMagick to create image thumbnails if it is installed. ImageMagick is also used by other programs, such as LyX, for converting images. ImageMagick has a fully integrated Perl bindings called PerlMagick,PerlMagick, Perl API for ImageMagick as well as many others: G2F (Ada), MagickCore ©, MagickWand ©, ChMagick (Ch), ImageMagickObject (COM+), Magick++ (C++), JMagick (Java), L-Magick (Lisp), NMagick (Neko/Haxe), MagickNet (.NET), PascalMagick (Pascal), PerlMagick (Perl), MagickWand for PHP (PHP), IMagick (PHP), PythonMagick (Python), RMagick (Ruby), or TclMagick (Tcl/TK). File format conversion One of the basic and thoroughly-implemented features of ImageMagick is its ability to efficiently and accurately convert images between different file formats (it uses the command "convert" to achieve this). Color quantization The number of colors in an image can be reduced to an arbitrary number and this is done by intelligently weighing the most prominent color values present among the pixels of the image. Note that many other image handling applications do not support a color palette of an arbitrary number of colors. If, for example, one reduces an image to 13 colors via ImageMagick, some applications will open it but some will regard it as corrupted. A related capability is the posterization artistic effect, which also reduces the number of colors represented in an image. The difference between this and standard color quantization is that while in standard quantization the final palette is selected based upon a weighting of the prominence of existing colors in the image, posterization creates a palette of colors smoothly distributed across the spectrum represented in the image. Whereas with standard color quantization all of the final color values are ones that were in the original image, the color values in a posterized image may not have been present in the original image but are in between the original color values. Dithering A fine control is provided for the dithering that occurs during color and shading alterations, including the ability to generate halftone dithering. Liquid rescaling In 2008, support for liquid rescaling was added. This feature allows, for example, rescaling 4:3 images into 16:9 images without distorting the image. Artistic effects ImageMagick includes a variety of filters and features intended to create artistic effects: *Charcoal Sketch Transform *Posterization OpenCL ImageMagick can use OpenCL to use an accelerated graphics card (GPU) for processing. Deep color The Q8 version supports up-to 8 bits-per-pixel component (8-bit grayscale, 24- or 32-bit RGB color). The Q16 version supports up-to 16 bits-per-pixel component (16-bit grayscale, up-to 48- or 64-bit RGB color). Other Below are some other features of ImageMagick: *Format conversion: convert an image from one format to another (e.g. PNG to JPEG). *Transform: resize, rotate, crop, flip or trim an image. (Applies these without generation loss on JPEG files, where possible.) *Transparency: render portions of an image invisible. *Draw: add shapes or text to an image. *Decorate: add a border or frame to an image. *Special effects: blur, sharpen, threshold, or tint an image. *Animation: assemble a GIF animation file from a sequence of images. *Text & comments: insert descriptive or artistic text in an image. *Image identification: describe the format and attributes of an image. *Composite: overlap one image over another. *Montage: juxtapose image thumbnails on an image canvas. *Generalized pixel distortion: correct for, or induce image distortions including perspective. *Morphology of shapes: extract features, describe shapes and recognize patterns in images. *Motion picture support: read and write the common image formats used in digital film work. *Image calculator: apply a mathematical expression to an image or image channels. *Discrete Fourier transform: implements forward and inverse DFT. *Color management: accurate color management with color profiles or in lieu of – built-in gamma compression or expansion as demanded by the colorspace. *High-dynamic-range images: accurately represent the wide range of intensity levels found in real scenes ranging from the brightest direct sunlight to the deepest darkest shadows. *Encipher or decipher an image: convert ordinary images into unintelligible gibberish and back again. *Virtual pixel support: convenient access to pixels outside the image region. *Large image support: read, process, or write mega-, giga-, or tera-pixel image sizes. *Threads of execution support: ImageMagick is thread safe and most internal algorithms execute in parallel to take advantage of speed-ups offered by multi-core processor chips. *Heterogeneous distributed processing: certain algorithms are OpenCL-enabled to take advantage of speed-ups offered by executing in concert across heterogeneous platforms consisting of CPUs, GPUs, and other processors. *Distributed pixel cache: offload intermediate pixel storage to one or more remote servers. *ImageMagick on the iPhone: convert, edit, or compose images on your iOS computing device such as the iPhone or iPad. Distribyuçion ImageMagick-wa kros-plätform, en iksikyut on Microsoft Windows en Unix-like systems including Linux, Mac OS X, iOS, Android, Solaris, and FreeBSD. The project's source code can be compiled for other systems, including AmigaOS 4.0 and MorphOS. Iksikyuçion ùndèr IRIX ddo possibol . Softwär rīleiten GraphicsMagick-wa ImageMagick 5.5.2 dè fork in 2002n, emfasaisiŋ progremiŋ API en kommandlain opçions dè kros-rīlīs dè steibiliti. GraphicsMagick emörjen aftèr irreconcilable diffèrènses emörjen in the divelopās dè grūp . Päkeijs Komponènts Körrènt vörçion: 8:6.8.9.9-7ubuntu5.1 für fiksiŋ sekyuriti ùpdeits folowen: * Rīmot koud iksikyuçion **d/p/0076-Disable-EPHEMERAL-URL-HTTPS-MVG-MSL-TEXT-SHOW-WIN-and-PLT-coders.patch **d/p/0077-Remove-PLT-Gnuplot-decoder.patch **d/p/0078-Sanitize-input-filename-for-http-and-https-delegates.patch **d/p/0079-Indirect-filename-must-be-authorized-by-policy.patch **d/p/0080-Prevent-indirect-reads-with-label-at.patch **d/p/0081-Less-secure-coders-require-explicit-reference.patch **debian/rules: build with --with-rsvg. ** ** ** ** ** *popen() shell vulnerability **d/p/0082-Disable-MAGICKCORE_HAVE_POPEN.patch ** Komponènts-wa: *libmagickwand-6.q16-2: imeij mänipyuleiçion dè laibrari. The MagickWand API is the recommended interface between the C programming language and the ImageMagick image processing libraries. Unlike the MagickCore C API, MagickWand uses only a few opaque types. Accessors are available to set or get important wand properties. This package contains the C libraries needed to run executables that make use of MagickWand. This version of libmagickwand is compiled for quantum depth of 16 bits. *imagemagick-common: imeij mänipyuleiçion progrems -- infrastrùkcör. imagemagick-common contains the filesystem infrastructure required for further installation of imagemagick in any configuration; it does not provide a full installation of binaries, libraries, and utilities required to run imagemagick. *libmagickcore-6.q16-2: Low-levol imeij mänipyuleiçion laibrari -- kwontùm depth Q 16. The MagickCore API is a low-level interface between the C programming language and the ImageMagick image processing libraries and is recommended for wizard-level programmers only. Unlike the MagickWand C API which uses only a few opaque types and accessors, with MagickCore you almost exclusively access the structure members directly. This package contains the C libraries needed to run executables that make use of MagickCore. This version of libmagickcore is compiled for quantum depth of 16 bits. *libmagickcore-6.q16-2-extra: Low-levol imeij mänipyuleiçion laibrari -- ikstra koudiks (Q 16). This package adds support for SVG, WMF, OpenEXR, DjVu and Graphviz to MagickCore. This version of libmagickcore-extra is compiled for quantum depth of 16 bits. Pripäriŋ 正在讀取套件清單... 完成 正在重建相依關係 正在讀取狀態資料... 完成 下列的額外套件將被安裝： * libcdt4 * libgraph4 * libgvc5 * liblqr-1-0 * libmagickcore3 * libmagickcore3-extra * libmagickwand3 * libnetpbm10 * libpathplan4 * netpbm 建議套件： * imagemagick-doc * autotrace * curl * enscript * ffmpeg * gimp * gnuplot * grads * hp2xx * html2ps * libwmf-bin * mplayer * povray * radiance * texlive-base-bin * transfig * ufraw-batch 下列【新】套件將會被安裝： # imagemagick # libcdt4 # libgraph4 # libgvc5 # liblqr-1-0 # libmagickcore3 # libmagickcore3-extra # libmagickwand3 # libnetpbm10 # libpathplan4 # netpbm 升級 0 個，新安裝 11 個，移除 0 個，有 0 個未被升級。 需要下載 4,264 kB 的套件檔。 此操作完成之後，會多佔用 15.3 MB 的磁碟空間。 是否繼續進行 Y/n？y Dawnloudiŋ #下載: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ oneiric/main liblqr-1-0 amd64 0.4.1-1ubuntu2 kB #下載: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ oneiric/main libmagickcore3 amd64 8:6.6.0.4-3ubuntu1 kB #下載: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ oneiric/main libmagickwand3 amd64 8:6.6.0.4-3ubuntu1 kB #下載: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ oneiric/main imagemagick amd64 8:6.6.0.4-3ubuntu1 kB #下載: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ oneiric/main libcdt4 amd64 2.26.3-5ubuntu4 kB #下載: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ oneiric/main libgraph4 amd64 2.26.3-5ubuntu4 kB #下載: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ oneiric/main libpathplan4 amd64 2.26.3-5ubuntu4 kB #下載: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ oneiric/main libgvc5 amd64 2.26.3-5ubuntu4 kB #下載: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ oneiric/main libmagickcore3-extra amd64 8:6.6.0.4-3ubuntu1 kB #下載: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ oneiric/main libnetpbm10 amd64 2:10.0-12.2 kB #下載: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ oneiric/main netpbm amd64 2:10.0-12.2 kB 取得 4,264 kB 用了 12s (342 kB/s) Instoliŋ （正在讀取資料庫 ... 206009 files and directories currently installed.) 選取了原先未被選取的套件 liblqr-1-0。 正在解開 liblqr-1-0 （從 .../liblqr-1-0_0.4.1-1ubuntu2_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libmagickcore3。 正在解開 libmagickcore3 （從 .../libmagickcore3_8%3a6.6.0.4-3ubuntu1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libmagickwand3。 正在解開 libmagickwand3 （從 .../libmagickwand3_8%3a6.6.0.4-3ubuntu1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 imagemagick。 正在解開 imagemagick （從 .../imagemagick_8%3a6.6.0.4-3ubuntu1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libcdt4。 正在解開 libcdt4 （從 .../libcdt4_2.26.3-5ubuntu4_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libgraph4。 正在解開 libgraph4 （從 .../libgraph4_2.26.3-5ubuntu4_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libpathplan4。 正在解開 libpathplan4 （從 .../libpathplan4_2.26.3-5ubuntu4_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libgvc5。 正在解開 libgvc5 （從 .../libgvc5_2.26.3-5ubuntu4_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libmagickcore3-extra。 正在解開 libmagickcore3-extra （從 .../libmagickcore3-extra_8%3a6.6.0.4-3ubuntu1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libnetpbm10。 正在解開 libnetpbm10 （從 .../libnetpbm10_2%3a10.0-12.2_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 netpbm。 正在解開 netpbm （從 .../netpbm_2%3a10.0-12.2_amd64.deb）... Setiŋ 正在進行 man-db 的觸發程式 ... 正在設定 liblqr-1-0 (0.4.1-1ubuntu2) ... 正在設定 libmagickcore3 (8:6.6.0.4-3ubuntu1) ... 正在設定 libmagickwand3 (8:6.6.0.4-3ubuntu1) ... 正在設定 imagemagick (8:6.6.0.4-3ubuntu1) ... 正在設定 libcdt4 (2.26.3-5ubuntu4) ... 正在設定 libgraph4 (2.26.3-5ubuntu4) ... 正在設定 libpathplan4 (2.26.3-5ubuntu4) ... 正在設定 libgvc5 (2.26.3-5ubuntu4) ... 正在設定 libmagickcore3-extra (8:6.6.0.4-3ubuntu1) ... 正在設定 libnetpbm10 (2:10.0-12.2) ... 正在設定 netpbm (2:10.0-12.2) ... 正在進行 libc-bin 的觸發程式 ... ldconfig deferred processing now taking place Segmènteiçion fòlt dè problèm imagemagick dè vörçion instolen bai apt-get in Ubuntu 9.10 wa wōŋjü, kōsiŋ segmènteiçion fòlt when konvörtiŋ JPEG fails intu PNG or PDF. Soluçion wa dawnloud leitest vörçion from imagemagick dè websàit en pörform mänyuol instoleiçion . Si osou * GraphicsMagick * DevIL * GD Graphics Library * Netpbm Riförènses Further reading * Ikstörnol liŋks * * ImageMagick - Offisol prōjekt hompeij * Gokab imeij editiŋ dup kommandlain interfeis wiŧ ImageMagick *IM Examples – Examples of CLI Usage – provides lots of small examples demonstrating its vast range of capabilities. *Fred's ImageMagick Scripts – provides a plethora of shell scripts using ImageMagick to do more complex tasks *Text Animation Using ImageMagick – free Online tool to create Text Animations using Image Magick GUI. *How to automate PDF structural testing using ImageMagick – Demonstrates convert, compare and collate features of ImageMagick. *Critical ImageMagick vulnerability ImageMagick suffers from a vulnerability that allows malformed images to force a Web server to execute code Category:Command-line software Category:Free graphics software Category:Free raster graphics editors Category:Free software programmed in C Category:Graphics libraries Category:Graphics software Category:IRIX software Category:Java platform software Category:Screenshot software Category:Grafiks softwär Category:Free graphics software Category:Free software programmed in C Category:IRIX software Category:Java platform software Category:Graphics libraries Category:Linuks päkeij